List of Glee Competitions
This is a list that focuses on all of the competitions held in New Directions Glee Club. Boys vs Girls Mash-Up (Vitamin D) Judges *Will Schuester *Emma Pillsbury Rules Each team must sing and dance to a mash-up of two songs. Prize The winning team would have the right to pick the set list for Sectionals. Teams Boys: *Finn Hudson *Noah Puckerman *Artie Abrams *Kurt Hummel *Mike Chang *Matt Rutherford Performed a Mash-up of It's My Life/Confessions Part II by Bon Jovi and Usher. Girls: *Rachel Berry *Mercedes Jones *Tina Cohen-Chang *Quinn Fabray *Brittany Pierce *Santana Lopez Performed a Mash-up of Halo/Walking on Sunshine by Beyonce and Katrina and the Waves. Winner The Boys (Neither team was officially declared the winner because of their use of pseudoephedrine, but in Never Been Kissed, Mercedes said the boys won) Defying Gravity Diva-Off (Wheels) Judge *New Directions (excluding Kurt and Rachel) Rules Each participant will sing a rendition of Defying Gravity ''from the musical ''Wicked. Prize The winner would get the solo and sing it at Sectionals. Contenders Kurt Hummel VS Rachel Berry Winner Rachel (She won the competition with the most votes, because Kurt intentionally missed his last note. Despite that, Rachel didn't perform this song at Sectionals.) Duets Competition (Duets) Judge *New Directions (Each Duet team got one vote, to which they can vote for themselves). Rules The members of New Directions must pair up and sing a duet together Prize The winning team get a free dinner at Breadstix. Teams *Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez - River Deep, Mountain High *Kurt Hummel - Le Jazz Hot *Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang - Sing! *Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry -'' With You I'm Born Again'' *Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray - Lucky *Brittany Pierce and Artie Abrams- (Pulled Out) Winner Sam and Quinn (They won the duet competition but at dinner, Quinn decided it was a date and didn't use the prize) Notes In Special Education, Mr. Schuester chose them to do the main duet in the sectionals. Boys vs Girls Mash-Up (Never Been Kissed) Judge *Will Schuester Rules Each team must sing and dance to a "mash-up" of two songs that are traditionally sung by those of the other gender. Prize None. Teams Girls: *Rachel Berry *Mercedes Jones *Tina Cohen-Chang *Quinn Fabray *Brittany Pierce *Santana Lopez Performed a mash-up of Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer by The Rolling Stones and Bon Jovi. Boys: *Finn Hudson *Noah Puckerman *Artie Abrams *Kurt Hummel *Mike Chang *Sam Evans Performed a mash-up of Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind by The Supremes and En Vogue. Winner Wasn't announced. Take Me or Leave Me Diva-Off (Comeback) Judge *New Directions (excluding Mercedes and Rachel) Rules Both contenders will sing Take Me or Leave Me from the musical Rent. Prize None. Contenders Mercedes Jones VS Rachel Berry Winner Draw (Both end up laughing and reconciled, leaving the competition in a draw) Nationals Solo (Funeral) Judge *Will Schuester *Jesse St. James Rules Each contender must perform a solo for Will Schuester and Jesse St. James. Prize A featured solo in Nationals Contenders *Santana Lopez - Back to Black by Amy Winehouse. *Kurt Hummel - Some People from Gypsy: A Musical Fable. *Mercedes Jones - Try A Little Tenderness by Otis Redding. *Rachel Berry - My Man from Funny Girl. Winner Rachel Berry (Although Will decided to return to their old style). Maria-Off (Asian F) Judges *Artie Abrams *Shannon Beiste *Emma Pillsbury Rules Each contender must sing a version of Out Here On My Own from the musical Fame. Prize The winner will have the lead role, Maria, in the musical West Side Story. Contenders Mercedes Jones VS Rachel Berry Winner Rachel Berry (Originally it was a tie however Mercedes drops out of the musical and quits New Directions). Dodge Ball Sing-Off (Mash Off) Judges There are no judges Rules As this diva-off happens during the dodge ball game, the rules are like the game. Prize To see who is the better team. Contenders Troubletones VS New Directions Winner The Troubletones New Directions Vs. The Troubletones (Mash-Off) Judges *Will Schuester *Shelby Corcoran Rules Each glee club must sing a mash-up. Prize Nothing in particular. Contenders New Directions: *Rachel Berry *Finn Hudson *Rory Flanagan *Tina Cohen-Chang *Quinn Fabray *Mike Chang *Blaine Anderson *Kurt Hummel *Noah Puckerman *Artie Abrams New Directions performed a mash-up of'' I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams by ''Hall & Oates. The Troubletones: *Santana Lopez *Mercedes Jones *Brittany Pierce *Sugar Motta *3 Unnamed Girls The Troubletones performed a mash-up of Rumour Has It/Someone Like You by Adele. Winner Never announced. Saturday Night Fever Competition (Saturday Night Glee-ver) Judges *Will Schuester *Sue Sylvester Rules Each member must dance in Disco styles, then the winners of the dance competition should sing a song from the movie about his plans for his future after school. Prize The Tony's Manero suit from Saturday Night Fever. Contenders Dance Competition: *New Directions (Night Fever ''- Sung by Will, Joe, Blaine and Sue) Singing Competition: *Mercedes Jones (Disco Inferno'' - with Brittany and Santana) *Santana Lopez (If I Can't Have You) *Finn Hudson (More Than a Woman) Winners There were no winners, everyone won the suit including the judges. The New Rachel Sing Off (The New Rachel) Judge Artie Abrams Rules The contenders have to perform the song of the Summer (Call Me Maybe) and the one who outstand his/her performance wins the spot of "The New Rachel", the new star power of their Glee Club, New Directions. Prize With Rachel Berry's departure to New York and being an alumnus of McKinley, the contender who wins the competition will have the chance to become the New Star of New Directions and substitute her spot in it. Contenders *Wade "Unique" Adams *Tina Cohen Chang *Blaine Anderson *Brittany Pierce Results *''Winner: Blaine *''Runner-Up: Brittany *''Third Place'': Tina *''Fourth Place'': Wade Danny and Sandy Callback (The Role You Were Born to Play) Judges Finn Hudson (Musical Director) Artie Abrams (Musical Director) Mercedes Jones (Vocal Coach) Mike Chang (Dance Instructor) Rules The contenders should dance to the Born to Hand Jive song performed by Mercedes Jones, showing their relation with their partners and dance techniques. Prize The winners would take the role of Danny and Sandy for the Grease production. Contenders For Danny's Role *Jake Puckerman *Ryder Lynn For Sandy's Role *Marley Rose *Kitty Wilde Winners Ryder Lynn got Danny's Role Marley Rose got Sandy's Role Runner-Up's Jake Puckerman got Putzie's Role Kitty Wilde got Patty Simcox's Role Diva Week (Diva) Judges *Finn Hudson *Emma Pillsbury Rules Contenders must perform a song by a famous "diva", as well as bring out their inner diva when performing. Prize The winner received dinner for two at the Red Rooster Express. Contenders *Brittany Pierce - Dancing On My Own (Cut) *Wade Adams *Kitty Wilde *Marley Rose *Blaine Anderson - Don't Stop Me Now *Tina Cohen-Chang - Hung Up All 6 performed Diva by Beyonce, however only Tina and Blaine went on to perform solos. Brittany was going to perform "Dancing On My Own", but it was cut. Winner Tina ' Midnight Madness (Diva) Judges NYADA Students Rules Contenders must perform a song from a category, whoever goes flat will lose automatically. At the end, the judges will stand behind whomever they believe sang the song the best. Prize The winner gets the bragging rights of winning Midnight Madness. The loser is shamed and ridiculed for the rest of their time at NYADA. Contenders *Rachel Berry *Kurt Hummel Both of them performed ''Bring Him Home from'' Les Mis.'' Winner '''Kurt Boy Vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition - Music From Films Version (Girls (and Boys) on Film) Judges *Will Schuester *Finn Hudson Rules Each team must choose songs from movies and mash-up them in a performance that would involve all their teathrical skills. Prize Nothing special. Teams: Boys: *Blaine Anderson *Sam Evans *Jake Puckerman *Ryder Lynn *Artie Abrams *Joe Hart Performed a Mash-Up of "Old Time Rock & Roll" by Bob Segger and "Danger Zone" by Kenny Logins. Girls: *Marley Rose *Wade "Unique" Adams *Kitty Wilde *Tina Cohen-Chang *Brittany S. Pierce *Sugar Motta Performed a Mash-Up of "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend" by Marilyn Monroe and "Material Girl" by Madonna. Winners Both teams won the competition. Diva-Off Not all the competitions are official or among the New Directions, some of them are casual or have no prize for the winner but respect. Here you can see the list of the other "Diva-Offs". Gallery ItsMyLifeConfessionsPartII4.jpg ItsMyLifeConfessionsPartII2.png ItsMyLifeConfessionsPartII.png Itsmylife2.gif Glee - Halo.jpg Halo/walking.jpg Walkingonsunshinehalo.jpg Halo WalkingOnSunshine333.jpg Halo WalkingOnSunshine.15.jpg Halo WalkingOnSunshine13.jpg Halo WalkingOnSunshine12.jpg Halo WalkingOnSunshine11.jpg Halo WalkingOnSunshine10.jpg Halo WalkingOnSunshine9.jpg Halo WalkingOnSunshine5.jpg HaloTuinn.jpg Halo.gif DefyingGravity.png DefyingGravity555.jpg DefyingGravity444.jpg DefyingGravity222.jpg DefyingGravity111.jpg DefyingGravity.jpg GleeDuets.jpg Duets Fabrevans.png Santana-mercedes-duets.jpg Duetseur3408t509i8.gif Glee-2x04-duets-extrait-episode 34e0z 1kpmak.jpg Duets02.jpg Glee-Duets-MP3-03-2010-10-12.jpg 204-Duets-glee-16249139-1580-888.jpg Startmeuplivinonaprayer.png S2Startmeup.jpg StartMeUp3.gif StartMeUp9.gif RachelStartmeupLivingonaprayer3.png StartMeUpQuitt.png Stopinthenameoflovefreeyourmind.png Gleecaststopinthenameoflovefreeyourmind.jpg Takemeorleaveme.png Takemeorleaveme.jpg Glee-funeral-460x306.jpg FUNERAL9.jpg HitMeWithYourBestShot533.png HitMeWithYourBestShotTT.gif Blinaicantgoforthat.gif S3Rumourhasit.jpg Rumourhasithold.jpg RumourHasItGlee.png NightFeverGlee.png NIGHTFEVER.jpg Blinacallmemaybe.gif Callmemaybe.png WadeAdams-CallMeMaybe.gif Borntohandjiiive.jpg Glee-Diva-episode.jpg Blaine Diva.gif Bdiva.png BlaineDiva.png Diva-glee.gif Diva blaine.jpg MarleyDiva.png DivaTinaHungUp.png DivaQueenBlaine.png Imaimaadiva.jpeg TinaDiva.png Kitty Diva.jpg Category:Competitions Category:Lists